


Road Trip

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica and Carla go on a road trip and end up sharing a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

Monica had to go on a road trip to meet with some investors. Jared suggested she bring an engineer with her, who could answer any specific questions about Pied Piper. 

 

He grinned and said, “I know! You could bring Carla!” 

 

Carla looked up. “Fine,” she said.

 

“Really?” Monica asked, since she’d been getting the feeling that Carla hated her. 

 

“Well, I don’t know who else would come,” Carla said. “I’m pretty sure Dinesh and Gilfoyle are physically capable of being more than a foot apart from each other.” 

 

“Okay. Great. I’ll see you tomorrow and we’ll drive down,” Monica told her. 

 

 

As Monica started driving, she felt nervous about coming up with three hours worth of conversation with Carla. “Where did you go to college?” she asked.

 

Carla already felt bored by the generic ice breaker question and she asked, “Want to listen to some music?” 

 

“Oh. Sure,” Monica said. She handed Carla the AUX chord. 

 

“Can I have your phone?” Carla asked.

 

“I thought you would want to use yours,” Monica said.

 

“Nope. I wanna find out your taste,” Carla told her.

 

Monica pulled her phone out of her purse and unlocked it. Carla plugged it in and then played the most played song. 

 

“Bossy” by Kelis started blasting.

 

Carla grinned.

 

“Do not laugh at me,” Monica said.

 

“I’m not. This is genuine joy,” Carla told her.

 

Monica still felt like she was being mocked, so to reassure her, Carla started singing along with it. She clearly knew the song well. Monica grinned and, after a moment of hesitation, she started singing along as well. 

 

 

 

The meeting with the investors went well, so afterwards Carla and Monica celebrated with a couple of drinks. Monica walked in a slight zig zag as they entered their hotel room.

 

Carla grinned. “You’re drunk.”

 

“I’m tipsy,” Monica corrected as she kicked her heels off. 

 

“Mmhmm,” Carla said. “You know, you’re pretty cool.” 

 

Monica raised an eyebrow at her. 

 

“What? You don’t believe I could think you’re cool?” 

 

“I know what engineers think about people like me. Anyone who owns a button up shirt or knows what a burn rate is must be totally soulless, right?” 

 

Carla laughed. “Not necessarily. I like that you know boring business bullshit.” 

 

“Yeah, the fact that you call it boring business bullshit shows the utmost respect,” Monica said with a laugh as she sat down next to Carla on one of the hotel beds. 

 

“I mean it. You were amazing back there with the investors. You’re smart and cool... “ Carla tossed her hair and smiled at Monica. “... and hot.” 

 

Monica furrowed her eyebrows. “Are you just saying objectively or…” 

 

“I’m saying it in a gay way,” Carla said. 

 

“Oh. Wow. Well, we’re not really supposed to have relationships with co-workers,” Monica said.

 

“Oh, no, we’re not supposed to,” Carla said in a mocking voice. 

 

“Shush. With your cool detached rebel thing. It’s so…” 

 

“Totally working for you?” Carla asked with a little smile. 

 

“A little,” Monica admitted. She looked down with embarrassment and then asked, “Would you think I was totally uncool if I said I’d never been with a woman before?” 

 

“No,” Carla said. “I’d just say there’s a first time for everything.” 

 

Monica looked at her nervously and then lightly kissed her. Carla kissed back, a little more aggressively. 

 

“How’d that feel?” Carla asked. “Worth breaking corporate policy for?” 

 

Monica put a hand on the back of Carla’s head and pulled her into another, deeper kiss.


End file.
